


When I Dream I'm Alone With You It's Magic

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex, but Shiro loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “You’ve been avoiding me… because you’re horny?”He groaned into Shiro’s chest, face impossibly warmer. “It sounds even worse when you say it like that.”“And my arms make it worse?”“Have you seen your arms?”





	When I Dream I'm Alone With You It's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the Shklance dynamics, this time with Lance and Shiro. Title from ABBA's "Take a Chance on Me" because Lance 100% used this song to woo Shiro by changing chance to Shance and no one can convince me otherwise. Day 9 of the 30 Days NSFW challenge that I might finish sometime in the next five years, "against the wall."

Lance was avoiding Shiro. It was stupid, and it wouldn’t end well. Lance knew that. He knew that, but he didn’t know how to not. Not avoiding Shiro wouldn’t end well, either. Lance should be sad, because Keith was gone, and he missed him, he really did, but he was also pissed off at him. Keith didn’t have to be gone, he left on his own because of some stupid, noble, self-sacrificing sentiment about Shiro being the rightful leader of Voltron. He’d chosen to leave his boyfriends behind. So yeah, Lance was a little pissed. But that’s not why he was avoiding Shiro. 

Shiro was fine. More than fine, and that was the problem. Even though he was surly with the others, he was more attentive than ever with Lance. He asked him how he was feeling, walked him from the lion hangar to the showers or from dinner to his room, kissed him sweetly and softly before leaving him for the night, and it was driving Lance crazy. He was supposed to be too sad that Keith was gone to worry about anything else, but instead all he wanted to do was take the boyfriend that was still around somewhere private and show him exactly how much he appreciated the chivalry. 

Realistically, he knew Keith didn’t expect them to wait for him. He’d told Lance so himself right before he left, in between telling him not to do anything too stupid and to take care of Red. Still, there had to be some kind of waiting period on this type of thing, and he really doubted a few weeks was long enough. But every time he was too close to Shiro and his broad shoulders and his big hands and his piercing eyes he could hardly reign in the urge to climb him like a tree. How insensitive could a guy get? So really, the only solution was to avoid extended time alone with Shiro until he got ahold of himself. 

The biggest problem was that Shiro was definitely catching on. There were only so many half assed excuses about helping Hunk in the kitchen or getting in more sparring practice before they fell flat. That and Lance’s poker face was about as see through as a window. He really couldn’t put off this conversation much longer, but knowing that didn’t help him find the words to start it. 

“If you sigh one more time, I’m kicking you out,” Pidge’s voice cut through his increasing panic.

“What? I’m not— I wasn’t—“

“Yes, you were,” she cut in, not even looking up from the screen in front of her. “Your moping is distracting. Just go talk to Shiro about whatever’s bothering you, already.” 

He didn’t bother arguing. He knew he was moping. If only it were as simple as Pidge made it seem.

“That’s it, get out!”

“But—“

“Out!” Lance huffed, dragging himself off the couch and trudging out of the bridge with his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets. Which is probably how he ended up walking straight into the ridiculously muscular chest he was tying not to think about. He yelped in surprise, stumbling back and feeling his face heat when the firm grip he knew so well was the one to steady him.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, a small frown on his lips.

Lance avoided his eyes. “Um, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.”

“I’m glad I ran into you, actually. I was wondering if we could talk?”

Shit. Lance gulped. He wasn’t ready for this yet.

“Now’s actually not a good time. I was heading to—“

“Lance,” Shiro leveled him with a serious gaze, his eyes so intent Lance couldn’t look away. “My room. Now. Please.” 

He nodded wordlessly. There was no way he could refuse when Shiro asked for anything like that. Shiro nodded back, a small strained smile tugging at his lips. He reached for Lance’s hand and laced their fingers together before pulling them in the direction of his room. They didn’t say anything on the short walk. Lance’s heart was too busy trying to beat its way out of his chest to put together a coherent sentence. The got to Shiro’s room and Shiro stood aside to let him in first. When he heard the door slide shut behind him, he turned and got choked up all over again at the look on Shiro’s face. Pleading, with a hint of sadness, and no small amount of frustration.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Shiro didn’t let him. “Don’t bother trying to deny it. Hunk made me a cake yesterday and Allura told me she was there if I needed to talk. Even Coran’s noticed. He keeps giving me his ‘Sad Uncle Face,’ as you like to call it. They think we broke up, Lance, but I have no idea what’s happening because you won’t talk to me. You’ll hardly even look at me.”

Lance open and closed his mouth uselessly a few time, clearing his throat to force some semblance of sound out of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said lamely, flinching at how hoarse and hollow his words sounded. “It’s nothing you did, I promise.”

“Then what, Lance? Do you miss Keith? I miss him too, but we shouldn’t be shutting each other out because of it.”

“No, that’s not it. I mean, yeah, I miss the idiot but—“

“So you do want to break up, then,” Shiro whispered, and it was a statement not a question. He looked like the thought tore him apart from the inside out, like his worst fear had just been confirmed. Shit, Lance was the worst person ever. Before he could protest, Shiro was talking again, faster and faster as if he had to get it out before he couldn’t anymore. “You don’t want me without him. It’s okay, I understand. You had feelings for him first, and I’m older than you. I- I can let you go, I won’t make it weird, we can—“

“Takashi, no! No, that’s not what I want at all.” Lance stepped toward him, grabbing his shoulders and looking straight into his beautiful, anguished eyes. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I made you think that, I’m such an idiot. Of course I want you. That’s the problem, I want you too much.”

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but at least that devastated look was receding. 

“What?”

“I want you so bad I’m losing my mind. I can hardly breathe when you look at me. And when you touch me I- fuck, all I want to do is get you alone and- but Keith’s gone and I know we don’t have to wait forever but it hasn’t even been a month and it just seemed so disrespectful, y’know? I should be sad, but I’m pissed at the little asshole and you’re here and gorgeous and I get hard every time I look at you and your ripped arms and I’m just sorry okay? Sorry for everything.” he huffed, dropping his forehead to Shiro’s chest to hide his flaming face. 

Shiro was silent for a few moments, processing the slew of words Lance had just thrown at him. He brought his arms up around Lance while he thought, bringing him in closer to the warm body he had missed so damn much the past few weeks. That was a good sign, at least. He couldn’t be too disappointed in Lance and his inability to keep it in his pants. When Shiro spoke, his voice was shaking slightly out of some unknown emotion.

“You’ve been avoiding me… because you’re horny?”

He groaned into Shiro’s chest, face impossibly warmer. “It sounds even worse when you say it like that.”

“And my arms make it worse?”

“Have you seen your arms?”

Shiro laughed suddenly, making Lance’s head snap up in surprise. 

“You’re right right,” he wheezed around his laughter. “That’s really stupid. You’ve had a perfectly willing boyfriend right here this whole time but instead you’ve been torturing both of us. What am I going to do with you?” Before Lance could answer, he swooped down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His tongue pried its way into Lance’s mouth, arms winding tighter around his waist to bring them flush together. Lance melted into him, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. He only snapped back to reality when his back hit the wall at the back of the small room.

“Wait,” he gasped, tearing his lips from Shiro’s. “Is this too soon? It’s only been three weeks.”

“Only three?” Shiro repeated incredulously. “I haven't had to be without you that long since we got together. You're not the only one who’s been losing their mind.”

And, well. He hadn’t thought of it like that.

“Oh.”

One corner of Shiro’s mouth quirked up in amusement. “Yeah, ‘oh.’ Can I go back to ravishing you now?”

“I, um, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Shiro had sealed their lips together once more. Lance sighed in relief, raking his fingers down Shiro’s shoulder and chest, relishing in the feeling of the muscles flexing underneath his shirt that was suddenly very in the way. Shiro made good on his promise, kissing Lance so thoroughly he was dizzy, only breaking away to help tear both their shirts off before going back to taking Lance apart with his lips and tongue. His hands mapped hot trails down Lance’s back to his ass, grabbing on roughly and hauling their lower bodies together. A thick thigh worked its way between Lance’s legs, and he couldn’t help rutting into it, shuddering at the friction and the feeling of Shiro’s hard cock pressing into his stomach just as eagerly. Shiro’s mouth left his only to skim down his jaw and neck, latching on to his collarbone and ripping a moan out of his mouth. Desperate hands scrabbled at belts, pants were shimmied off, fingers dug into sweaty skin. Lance raked his nails down Shiro’s back and was rewarded with a groan vibrating through his collarbone, with Shiro’s teeth digging into his skin and marking him in the way he knew Lance couldn’t get enough of. 

When he was satisfied with the mark that bloomed under his mouth, Shiro dropped to his knees, throwing a leg over his shoulder and latching onto the skin of Lance’s inner thigh instead. Lance yelped, twisting his fingers in Shiro’s hair. Shiro reached over to the bedside table to grapple for the lube kept there, wrapping his fingers around it with a triumphant hum. He flipped the lid open and wasted no time in coating his fingers, rubbing them to warm the lube and reaching up to circle around Lance’s hole. He didn’t tease, sliding a long, sure finger inside and instantly starting up a slow rhythm in and out. Lance threw his head back, moaning loud and long at the feeling he’d missed so much the past few weeks. 

“Fuck, Takashi, more,” he panted, grinding his hips down to take his finger deeper. Shiro was quick to comply, wiggling a second finger in alongside the first and scissoring them in a way that had Lance’s knees shaking, hands slapping into the wall behind him. Shiro gripped his hip hard with his free hand, keeping him standing. He released the skin between his teeth to look up at Lance. The sight of him, hair tousled, lips shining and swollen red, eyes blown wide with hunger, was just about the hottest thing Lance had ever seen. 

“You’re so goregous like this,” Shiro purred up at him. “You always take me so well. So eager for whatever I give you. Fuck, I missed you.” 

Lance shuddered, the rare sound of Shiro swearing nearly undoing him. 

“Me too, I missed you so much. P-please, give me another one. I need you.” 

Shiro groaned, easing a third finger into him. He trailed kisses across Lance’s hips, licking and nipping across his skin and crooking his fingers to brush along his prostate. Hot lips brushed against his cock from base to tip, sending a wave of heat through him. In a flash his hands were back in Shiro’s hair, hauling his head away.

“I-I won’t last if you keep that up,” he gasped. 

Shiro’s answering grin bordered on wicked. “Would that be so bad? I could take my time with you after that, fuck you long and slow, spend all night taking you apart.” 

Lance shook his head frantically. “No, I need you, please, no more waiting. Do whatever you want with me after, but now I just need you to fuck me.” 

A sound bordering on animalistic rang throughout the room. Shiro was on his feet in an instant, sliding the leg over his shoulder onto his hip and catching Lance in a kiss that was more teeth and tongues than lips. 

“How can I deny you anything when you ask like that?” He rasped into his mouth. Lance only gave a whimper in response, taking the lube from Shiro and slicking him, fast and messy and unable to care about how desperate he must look. When he threw the lube aside he expected Shiro to step back towards the bed, caught off guard when he bent slightly to grab at his other thigh.

“Shouldn’t we…? I mean, the bed’s right…”

That teasing grin was back on Shiro’s face. “Let’s put my ripped arms to the test, shall we?” Without waiting for an answer he hoisted Lance up, making him yelp in surprise and clamp his legs around Shiro’s waist. His arms flexed, fingers digging into the skin of Lance’s thighs, but he lifted Lance with hardly any effort. Lance wound his arms around Shiro’s neck as he was hitched high on the wall, craning his neck down for another kiss. Shiro chuckled, leaning up to brush his lips teasingly along Lance’s. 

“Still think three weeks isn’t that long?” 

Lance huffed in annoyance. It was times like this when he understood how Shiro had climbed the ranks of the Garrison so quickly when he was younger. Ridiculous work ethic and physical capability aside, he was a cocky asshole. It was a deadly combination, and Lance fucking loved him for it. 

“No, okay? I never did. I’m just an idiot, and the whole time I was wishing— ahhh,” he cut off into a moan as Shiro shifted him down, cock easing into him. 

“Wishing for this?” Shiro panted, grinding up into him.

“Yesssss,” he hissed. He threw his head back against the wall, dug his nails into the slick skin of Shiro’s shoulders, swiveled his hips down to get as much of Shiro into him as he could. Shiro groaned, leaning forward to trace burning trails up and down his neck, nipping occasionally and making Lance see stars. When he adjusted enough to feel like he wouldn’t spontaneously combust from more stimulation, Lance lifted himself up as best he could, using his grip on Shiro and the wall behind him to ease himself up Shiro’s cock. Shiro caught on fast, lifting him up by his thighs until just the tip of him remained in Lance, stretching open his hole and ripping a whimper from his chest. Seconds ticked by, Lance mustering all his remaining composure to fix Shiro with a pleading look, then with no warning he let Lance drop, snapping his hips up to meet him as he sunk back down. He filled Lance up completely, aiming right for his prostate, and Lance choked on his moan. Shiro set a punishing pace, lifting Lance slowly bringing him down harshly again and again, always hitting that spot inside him and fuck Lance was going to come, he was going to come so hard and Shiro hadn’t even touched his dick yet.

Shiro brought him down roughly again, but instead of lifting back up thrusted hard and shallow into him. Lance blubbered out Shiro’s name, hands scrabbling against his back. Cool metal fingers left his thigh, Shiro shifted their weights to press him more fully against the wall and support him with one arm as his metal hand reached up to grip Lance’s chin. He tilted Lance’s head down, sucking him into his deep, dark, hot eyes and in that moment Lance understood how truly, incredibly stupid he’d been to deny himself this sight unnecessarily. Shiro licked his lips and Lance followed the movement of his tongue before he snapping his eyes back up to Shiro’s when he spoke.

“Never,” he panted, “do that to me again.” 

Lance shook his head frantically, circling his hips to meet Shiro’s continued thrusts into him even as he answered, “No, never again.”

“I can’t live that long without touching you, without being inside you, without seeing you so beautiful like this.” 

“Me either,” he gasped, breath hitching when Shiro sped up the pace of his thrusts, releasing his chin to return his hand to Lance’s thigh, using his regained leverage to grind into Lance so good he almost wanted to cry. 

“Just talk to me.”

“Yes.”

“Tell me—uhn—tell me what you need.”

“Yes. You, I just need you.”

“Fuck, Lance.”

“Harder. Please, fuck, I’m so close.” Shiro let out a garbled sound he was pretty sure was an affirmative, tightening his grip on Lance’s thighs and lifting him again, snapping their hips back and forth and hitting Lance right where he needed it. He should maybe be embarrassed about how easy he was, how his dick twitched eagerly between them and his hole fluttered desperately around Shiro, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not when Shiro was looking so hot and fucking him so well after way too long. With one more well aimed thrust into his prostate he was crying out, body trembling at the waves of pleasure rolling through him, come spurting fast and hot and messy all over their stomachs. Shiro fucked him through it, mouthing hot and perfect across his jaw and rasping out encouragements against his sensitized skin. The last sparks finally subsided and he sighed out in contentment, winding his fingers lazily in Shiro’s damp hair and bringing their lips together, lips falling open and tongues tangling easily. He ground his hips down into Shiro’s, tightening and relaxing his ass around the cock still hot and hard inside him. Shiro panted into his mouth, fingers flexing and hips stuttering as Lance coaxed him to the edge. 

“I need to feel you come inside me,” he plead into Shiro’s mouth, barely above a whisper, but it was enough. He thrust frantically a few more times before burying himself deep and spilling everything into him, and Lance doubted there was any feeling more powerful in the universe than being able to make Takashi Shirogane come just by asking. He swallowed Shiro’s moans hungrily, petting the trembling line of his shoulders and spine until he finally calmed. Shiro released his lips with a wet pop, pulling out of him slowly and making them both shudder. He eased them away from the wall and brought them to the bed, laying Lance out and tangling their legs together. They traded lazy kisses for a few minutes, Lance’s ability to function like a normal human slowly returning.

He broke away from Shiro, giving him a serious look. “Sorry I was stupid.”

Shiro’s lips quirked up. “I think you’ve more than made up for it. Just no more hiding feelings, yeah?” 

“No more hiding. But if we’re being honest, I have one more thing to confess.” Shiro raised himself up on his arm, quirking an eyebrow in question. “I’m still mad at Keith. The idiot shouldn’t have decided to take off like that without talking to us about it first.” 

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head and brushing Lance’s bangs away from his face. 

“Fair enough. I’m not thrilled with how he left either. But no more about Keith right now. He’ll find what he needs out there and come back when he’s ready. Until then, we get to spend our time thoroughly exploring each other.”

“Hmm, I like being thorough.” 

“Good,” Shiro said, shifting to lay over him, arms coming up to bracket his head. “Because I believe you promised I could do whatever I wanted with you for the rest of the night, and I intend to keep you honest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
